Star Trek: Celestial Parasite
by VinGoldust
Summary: Captain Karatek of the USS Celestial has been ordered to take his new ship and rescue a small vessel on the Romulan border. Easy? Wrong. The Romulans are planning something big against the Federation...


STAR TREK "Parasite" By Jason Curran  
  
"Captain?" First Commander Jeremiah Ferguson walked up behind his commanding officer.  
  
"There she is, Jeremy," The captain barely moved as he stared out at the large Starship, still being built. "There is the ship that will carry us on all our missions. She's the ship that we will defend with our lives. Can't wait to get aboard."  
  
"Well, a lot of the crew is on board. They are just doing minor adjustments. They say it will be ready in approximately two days."  
  
"Then, there really is no use just standing here if we have two days to wait. Lets get something to eat."  
  
The commander and captain of the not quite finished ship, the USS Celestial, turned and walked back towards the dining area of Star base 36, in orbit around Vulcan. They sat down at a table and a human waiter came and took their order.  
  
"So, Jeremy." The captain finally spoke up after they ordered. "I see you have a list of all personnel there. Care to go over them with me?"  
  
"Gladly, sir. Let's see, Captain Karatek Curranstien, that's you of course. Um, there's me, Commander Jeremiah Ferguson. The Engineering officer on the bridge is Lt. John Yitz. The weapons and security officer is Lt. Maximus Tuj of the Klingon Home world."  
  
"Maximus?" Karatek interrupted. "Didn't you just say he's from the Klingon Home world?"  
  
"Yes, I guess he was dishonored from the Klingon Empire, and decided to come to the Federation."  
  
"We must assume so, and not discuss it with him, unless he brings it up himself."  
  
"Understood, sir. I will inform the rest of the crew. Let's see, the helmsman is Lt. Commander Jackson Miller from Earth. Communications is Lt. Scott Turk. Our counselor is Maria Charter from, get this, Risa. We actually have a Vulcan on board as science officer, Commander Sho-Hin. Ensign Mike Coal of Talarius III is manning our scans. Our doctor is Dr. Jessica T. Marallie. After that, it just goes into the specific sections of the ship. The rest of the ship is mostly lieutenants, ensigns, a few commanders, and a hand full of civilians."  
  
"Good. Have they checked in on the ship?"  
  
"Yes, they have. And we even have our first mission. It's a recovery mission to the Neutral Zone. Apparently there is a Federation ship there that is out of power and the Romulans are fully aware of it. They already have three Romulan Warbirds on the other side of the Neutral Zone waiting for it to drift into their space. That won't happen for quite sometime. Our mission is just to go and retrieve it, then take it back to a Star base. We are definitely not supposed to engage the Romulans in any way."  
  
"Completely understood. Inform Starfleet that we will retrieve the ship in plenty of time. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get some rest before tomorrow."  
  
"Sir, what about the food we ordered?"  
  
"Send mine to my room. Thank you, Commander."  
  
"Of course, sir."  
  
*****  
  
The sliding doors to his cabin slide closed behind Karatek as he entered his quarters. He placed his hand held padd down on the table that rested in the middle of this circular room that made up most of his quarters. That small padd contained his speech that he just gave to his new crew of the USS Celestial. The course for the Neutral Zone had already been laid in and they were on their way at warp ten point three.  
  
I can't believe that I have to take this new ship and this new crew against my very own kind, he thought to himself. I have tried to hide my Romulan heritage from everyone, including my superiors. Now, on the very first mission of the USS Celestial, I have to encounter three Romulan war birds. No doubt they will try to hail us, and even worse, my father will probably be on one of the ships.  
  
"Captain Karatek," a voice blared throughout the room. It was the voice of his number one. "Captain, are you there?"  
  
"Yes, Jeremy," Karatek responded standing next to the window that gazed out into the vastness of space. "Can I help you?"  
  
"Sir, we just got an identification on the ship the Romulans want so bad."  
  
"Really? I'm on my way." It had only been a few hours since he gave his speech to the crew. Immediately after, he went straight to the bridge and commanded what course to follow. Finally, he had some time to rest but no. His crew was just too damn good. They were still approximately three point six hours away from the Neutral Zone boarder, and they had identification of the ship. They would be there faster but, according to Lt. John Yitz, they didn't have full warp drive capability.  
  
Karatek entered the turbo lift and told the computer to take him to the bridge. The computer accepted, and he was off. Within a few minutes, the turbo lift doors opened and he stepped out on to the reddish gold carpet that covered the bridge floor. He proceeded down the ramp that connected the top level to the bottom. The bridge itself resembled the bridge of the Enterprise-D. The captain's chair was in the middle of the bridge, yet towards the back of the lower level. His commander's chair was to the right, and Counselor Maria Charter's chair was to the left. It was indeed very similar to the bridge of Capt. Jean-Luc Picard's Enterprise.  
  
"Captain on the bridge!" Lt. Scott Turk stood from his console of communications to acknowledge that the captain had arrived.  
  
"As you were," Karatek spoke simply as he quickly made his way to his chair and sat. "Jeremy, tell me, what have you identified the distressed ship as?"  
  
"Sir," Jeremy said leaving Comm. Sho-Hin's side and joining his captain on the lower level. "You may actually recognize the ship. It's the ship Angle-B." "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, Starfleet confirmed it."  
  
"Damn. I warned Starfleet that Comm. Thomas was not ready for a full ship command."  
  
"Yes, Starfleet agreed. But they put him in anyway. The thing is, they went into the Neutral Zone to rescue one Captain Sara Bowlin. They found her and she is safe on board. The Romulans hurt the ship very much and it main power is off-line. It is slowly drifting closer and closer to the Neutral Zone boarder. If it crosses, no doubt they will destroy it."  
  
"Do we know what three Romulan ships are at hand awaiting the ship to cross over?"  
  
"We have a conformation on one of them. The lead ship is the Romulan War Bird Piccalo."  
  
Karatek almost fell back in his chair at the sound of that name. "You're telling me that the war bird Piccalo is waiting to capture a mere rescue ship?"  
  
"Yes, sir. And the commander hasn't changed since the last time you ran into them. It's still Ambassador Riven."  
  
"My father still can't let a ship leave his side." At the sound of that sentence, every officer on the bridge stopped and turned to look at their Captain. They were correct in thinking that Ambassador Riven Curranstien is the father of their captain. Even the Vulcan, Comm. Sho-Hin was surprised when Karatek let that bit of information slip through his lips. "Yes, the mighty Ambassador Riven Curranstien is my father. He is also the reason I joined Starfleet. Now you all know, get back to work. Mr. Yitz, do we have full warp drive systems yet?"  
  
"No, sir," Yitz said slowly turning back around to his console. "but we do have capabilities to travel at warp eleven point seven."  
  
"Mr. Miller, make it so. Keep us at maximum speed, whatever it may be. I want to get to the Neutral Zone before the Romulans have time to capture the Angle. Is that understood?"  
  
"Aye, sir."  
  
*****  
  
"How much longer?" Captain Seirka of the Romulan Star Empire sat comfortably in his command chair.  
  
"Approximately three point two hours until the ship drifts far enough for us to capture it." His helmsman responded not even turning his head to look at his captain.  
  
"Keep a tab on it. Scans, are there any other ships in pursuit of it?"  
  
"No, sir. Nothing that we can pick up."  
  
"Keep on it. I want to know immediately if there is another ship on its way to get this one."  
  
"There's already one coming, Captain." An old crackly voice came from out of the shadows. "Starfleet is well aware of this little escapade you're pulling."  
  
"Well, Ambassador, apparently they're not fast enough to get here by now. The nearest Star base is five hours away. Even if that ship could break through the muting blanket we covered 'er with, we would have the ship long before any Federation ship arrives. And they also wouldn't be able to follow. The Federation would be the ones who would be breaking the Neutral Zone Treaty, not us."  
  
"That would be true except for the fact they sent out a sub-space signal long before you damaged it enough to stop it. Star fleet already knows its here. They have already sent at least one ship to investigate."  
  
"Hm, one ship. One Federation ship against three Romulan War Birds. It would never survive."  
  
"So you think."  
  
  
  
"Get more power to the life support system!" Commander Curtis Thomas yelled at his bridge crew expecting them to work faster if he yelled louder. "Mr. Mock, have you broken through the Muting Blanket yet?"  
  
"Not yet, sir."  
  
"Captain Bowlin to the bridge."  
  
Soon after, the turbo lift doors opened and the captain marched in.  
  
"What's the problem, Commander?" Sara spoke as she went straight for Curtis.  
  
"We're having failures all over the ship. You're the one they want, we mean nothing to them. No, I don't plan to put you on a shuttle and send you off straight into their clutches. I do intend to get you on a shuttle and send you straight for the nearest Star Base."  
  
"Star Base 36. We contacted Starfleet prior to the muting blanket, about two days ago, and they are sending a ship out this way. All we have to do is keep from drifting into the Romulan Neutral Zone."  
  
"Since we don't have phasers, photons, or impulse power, I only see one thing left to do. Send you toward the ship Starfleet sent to assist us, and you to tell them that we died honorably and with dignity. Can you do that?"  
  
"No, Commander, I can't. I am a captain of Starfleet and this is my ship. If I must die, then I die with the ship, but there is no chance in hell that I'm running from a bunch of Romulans."  
  
"Understood, ma'am."  
  
"Good."  
  
*****  
  
"How much longer until we reach the ship, Mr. Miller?"  
  
"Twenty-three minutes, sir."  
  
"Hopefully, they're still there." Jeremy joined his captain, sitting in his own command chair.  
  
"They are, number one. Sara wouldn't just let her crew die. Hell, she probably wouldn't even leave the ship merely because she doesn't want to abandon them."  
  
"Well said, sir."  
  
"Thank you. Time, Mr. Miller."  
  
"Seventeen minutes."  
  
"Do we have a visual yet, Mr. Coal?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"On screen." The large viewing screen to the front of the bridge changed to show a small and crippled ship that almost resembled the Celestial. It was smaller and only had two warp engines. Plus, the saucer- like head was directly connected to the body; there was no neck, unlike the Celestial. "My, the Romulans certainly have been busy attacking a small vessel."  
  
"Shall we move in and place a tractor beam on it?" Jeremy almost whispered to his captain, but loud enough for all to hear.  
  
"Do it, Mr. Tuj. Mr. Turk, hail the Piccalo."  
  
"Line open, sir." The Lieutenant spoke as he glanced back at his captain.  
  
"This is Captain Karatek Curranstien of the USS Celestial. You will identify yourselves and take your shields and weapons off-line."  
  
*****  
  
"Well, Ambassador." Captain Seirka rose from his chair and starred at the newly built Federation ship. "You were right after all. Communications, respond.  
  
"This is Captain Seirka of the Romulan Empire, you will first lower your shields and take all weapons off-line, and then we might comply."  
  
"Not a chance, Seirka. You will stand down and return to the inner portion of the Neutral Zone. If you do not do so, we will be forced to take action."  
  
"Why, Captain? We have done nothing wrong. All we are doing is patrolling the Neutral Zone boundaries and we are curious to what this little ship is. We certainly want nothing to do with you or your ship. For all we know, this little thing could be a bomb that is in route to Romulus!"  
  
"I assure you Captain it is nothing of the sort. All we wish is that you reverse course far enough for us to grasp the ship with our tracker beam, and then you may go on with your 'patrolling'."  
  
"Um, no, Captain. We will not. We are still inside the Neutral Zone, and you cannot order us about. So, until you feel daring enough to make us move, we shall do no such thing."  
  
"Very well. Karatek out."  
  
*****  
  
"Mr. Tuj, prepare to fire one photon torpedo directly at the Piccalo. Also, get ready to detonate it right before it crosses the Neutral Zone boundary."  
  
"Aye, sir."  
  
"Fire the torpedo."  
  
"Photons away, sir." From the stern of the ship, a small ball of light shot straight at the Piccalo. Closer and closer it got until it nearly crossed the Neutral Zone boundary, at that point Maximus Tuj detonated the torpedo before it could cross the boundary and break the Treaty.  
  
"Detonation successful, sir."  
  
"Excellent. Mr. Coal, any difference on their position?"  
  
"Yes, sir. He's slightly moving back toward Romulus."  
  
"What about the other two?"  
  
"Preceding the Piccalo. They apparently were told to move before hand."  
  
"Excellent job, Mr. Coal. Get a tractor beam on the Angle. Hail them and tell them I wish to speak with Captain Bowlin."  
  
"Aye, sir." The tractor beam systems hummed to life as Maximus took aim at the Angle. A green light shown from the Celestial and it collided with the Angle. Karatek's ship slowly moved away from the Neutral Zone with the Angle in tow.  
  
"Sir," Lt. Yitz spoke up to his Captain, "Captain Bowlin is requesting permission to board."  
  
"Permission granted. Once aboard, have her report to my ready room. Inform me once she is there."  
  
"Aye, sir. Transport complete, she's on board." After he spoke those words, the Romulan War Birds sharply turned and fired directly at the Angle's aft section. The blast was enough to completely destroy the Federation Ship.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Jeremy almost screamed leaping to his feet. "What just happened?"  
  
"The Romulans, sir. They turned and attacked the Angle before we had a chance to defend it. It was rather well planned, sir."  
  
"Where are they now?"  
  
"Hailing us, sir." Lt. Turk spoke up.  
  
"On screen." Karatek coolly said. Turk rapidly hit some buttons and the view screen switched to show the gothic face of Captain Seirka.  
  
"Captain, 'tis a shame that the Angle didn't make it back to a Star Base to be repaired. Also, I'm sorry that you're ex-wife was on board as well. But, I've also heard that you're new wife is stationed on Deep Space Seven. It really is a shame that it's about to be destroyed. You should probably go help out and protect it."  
  
"I'll be the judge of that, sir. Now, as for your attack across the Neutral Zone.."  
  
"How dare you accuse me of doing that! By the way, I have someone here who would like to see you again." The Captain moved aside to reveal Ambassador Riven standing there in full dark brown cloaks, hood removed.  
  
"Father, it definitely has been a while."  
  
"Indeed. Son, you should just go and protect your wife at Star Base DS7. You do no good here protecting the Neutral Zone boundary against an old Romulan Ambassador. I am old and weak. I can't really do anything that harmful."  
  
"Wrong, father. I know you better than anyone else. You are indeed very powerful."  
  
"So true. That's why you should do as we say. We know that Captain Sara Bowlin was not on that ship when it exploded. She is on your ship. We want her, now! So, here's what's going to happen. You are going to transport her over to our ship, and then you can go on and protect my daughter-in-law at Deep Space Seven. Do you comply?"  
  
"Will you give me time to think it over?"  
  
"I suppose. You have three hours to think it over. If she is not on our ship in that time, we will defy the treaty even more, by attacking you!"  
  
The screen went dead, and Karatek quickly excused himself into his ready room.  
  
"Captain," Karatek said entering his ready room. Captain Sara Bowlin was sitting in his chair. "Good to have you aboard the Celestial."  
  
"It's good to be here." Her sleek sexy figure rose from Karatek's chair and proceeded to the other side of the desk to take a seat in another chair. Karatek took her position and sat in his chair. "So, Kar, how has things been?"  
  
"Are you aware that the Piccalo is demanding that we turn you over to them. By the way, they also destroyed the Angle."  
  
"I'm definitely sure that they want me back. They want to kill me, Karatek. I know what they're planning against the Federation."  
  
"And just what are they planning against the Federation, Sara?"  
  
"The Romulan intelligence, meaning enslaved Vulcans, have developed a biological weapon that could completely annihilate an entire planet within hours. Worse yet, if you are exposed to the gas, you start to die, and if you touch anything else, it spreads. If they launch the 'parasite' on a planet, we will not be able to save anyone there. I was not able to get any data from the Vulcans on how to protect people against it. If we don't do something, then the Federation is in extreme trouble."  
  
Karatek sat in his chair, silent. He thought over what this could mean if the Romulans really unleashed such a power on an unsuspecting planet. It could be catastrophic.  
  
"Mr. Turk," Karatek pushed a button on his desk to activate a communication link.  
  
"Yes, sir?" The Irish voice spoke back to him.  
  
"Relay this message to Starfleet: Romulans created a biological weapon to annihilate an entire planet. It is called 'parasite.' Immediate planning is required."  
  
"Right, sir. Uh oh. The Piccalo has us in a mute blanket. Wait. I think I got the message out before they locked us in it."  
  
"Very good, Lieutenant. Mr. Coal, make sure you keep a flag on those war birds. I want to know their every move. Mr. Tuj, keep a dead lock on the Piccalo, if she fires, return fire immediately. Mr. Yitz, I want full power to shields and weapons. Number One, my father is going to try and beam Captain Bowlin off the ship, we can't let that happen."  
  
"Aye, sir."  
  
"Now," Karatek said removing his finger from the button. "As for you, lets get you to the inner most part of the ship so he can't get to you. Security, escort the Captain to her quarters."  
  
Sara slowly got up. Her Starfleet uniform perfectly fit her sleek figure. She casually walked towards the guards in a way that enticed Karatek to almost leap out of his chair and have her taken to his own room. He stopped himself immediately due to the fact that he was no longer married to the Captain.  
  
*****  
  
"Captain Seirka," the Romulan scanner turned to his captain. "They seem to be taking Captain Bowlin below the main decks. We can't get to her."  
  
"Well, then," Ambassador Riven stepped forward next to the captain's side, "we'll just have to beam Karatek himself to our ship and take him hostage."  
  
"Sir? They're shields are at maximum, we can't penetrate."  
  
"Oh yes we can. Search for traces of K'orzaa on the entire ship. My son has that mineral flowing throughout his blood stream. Once you find the host of the K'orzaa, use the shield drill and transporter to get him over here. Now!"  
  
*****  
  
The doors to Karatek's ready room slide open and the Captain stepped out.  
  
"Ok, number one, we have to think of a plan to get away from here and not engage three Romulan war birds. I was thinking." Karatek glowed blue and was gone the next minute.  
  
"Captain!" Jeremy yelled, "Mr. Coal, find out where the captain is!"  
  
"He's aboard the Piccalo!" Maria Charter, the ships counselor stepped forward. She was of the same origin species of Diana Troi of the Enterprise-D and E. "They some how found a way to transport him over there!"  
  
"Sir, all three war birds are moving back towards Romulus." Mr. Coal said quickly.  
  
"Engage them!" Jeremy said.  
  
"Sir, they're pulling away from us."  
  
"FLOOR IT!!" Lt. Commander Miller at the Helm punched in some buttons and the warp cores hummed to life to follow after the war birds.  
  
"Sir!" Lt. Turk spun around to face the Commander, "we have a message from Starfleet. They know what just happened and are ordering us out of Romulan space. They want us to go back to Star base 36 and dock."  
  
Jeremy just stood there, staring angrily at the distancing war birds.  
  
"Take it back, Helm." He sighed out those words, with depression tied in. Maria knew what he was feeling, the lost feeling of hope.  
  
*****  
  
"What do you want with me, Father?" Karatek spoke standing behind the invisible force field.  
  
"What I want is to kill you. But I can't do that; the Romulan Star Empire is very interested in you. For some reason they want to learn what they can about Starfleet from you. I would rather have you killed."  
  
"You above all people should know that I won't talk."  
  
"That is why you're not going to talk. One of our enslaved Vulcans is going to perform a mind meld with you and he will relay all of your knowledge to us."  
  
"Not if I can help it."  
  
*****  
  
"I should have done something to stop it." Jeremy Ferguson paced back and forth in his room aboard the Celestial. "It's all my fault that he's not here right now."  
  
There was no one else in the room but him. He was doing this on his own. He was blaming himself for something that he could have done nothing about. For years, he and Karatek served together. Karatek was his best friend. They made an oath while they were in the Academy never to leave the other. He was blaming himself, harshly. He was going to suffer the consequences soon.  
  
"Captain Bowlin, please come in." Admiral Greg Whiteside spoke as the doors opened to let Sara in his office. "I'm sure that you've heard of the tragic news of Commander Ferguson?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Sara replied walking sitting in the chair opposite the Admiral, "how is he doing?"  
  
"Well, that nervous break down really took a lot out of him. After he got out of rehab, we stationed him to the USS Gateway. There, Professor Franklin Eichhorn will tend to his needs. On to the problem at hand, Captain Karatek is still within the Romulan Neutral Zone. We know that he has not said anything or else we would be dead by now. The Celestial will be the ship to go in and rescue Captain Karatek. Temporary command will be given to you."  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
"I'm not done. And to make sure that this isn't messed up, you're first officer will be Commander Kristin Curranstien. She is already aboard the ship and waits for you to return to it. Captain, bring back Karatek."  
  
"I will, sir." Sara rose from her seat and started to exit the room. Once she reached the door, she stopped and turned back to the Admiral. "One more thing, sir."  
  
"Of course, Captain."  
  
"How exactly will we make it through the Neutral Zone and back without being noticed?"  
  
"Well, you're going to be noticed no matter what. But to help with the problem, we have installed a cloaking device on the Celestial. That should help a little in your mission. Good luck, Bowlin."  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
*****  
  
The green siding of the Romulan war bird reflected the light from the Romulan star base Sp'klah.  
  
"Preparing to dock, sir." The helmsman said punching in the last few buttons needed to dock the Piccalo. "We have docked, sir."  
  
"Excellent," Captain Seirka rose from his command chair, "I want no one else off this ship until our prisoner is secured in the prisoner transport pod outside. Is that understood?" The crew all nodded in agreement as Seirka made his way to the halls to get the Ambassador's prisoner.  
  
"We have arrived at Romulus, Ambassador." Seirka said charging in the brig area. "Security is on their way."  
  
"Excellent, Captain. You see, son? It's not going to be that bad."  
  
"You'll still get nothing out of me." Karatek rose refastening his uniform that he unbuttoned for comfort. "No matter what you do, I won't let your Vulcan get anything out of me."  
  
"You really underestimate the Vulcan race."  
  
"No, I really don't. I am a quarter Vulcan, or have you forgotten? All these years in space, twisting your century-aged mind. Not to mention all the damage the Dragonheart did to you."  
  
"You will never mention that sword ever in my presence again. I was banished in that sword for hundreds of years! I was an oracle for Shuzen! I watched my friends die because of that sword! You have no idea what that sword can do!"  
  
"Do I? Was I not alive when you had to fight yourself to rid yourself of that sword? I remember that day. I remember the burning sun, the harsh wind of Vulcan, and especially my own father putting me in the hands of humans to raise me. You abandoned me that day! You also lost my respect and honor for you. That's how it is with all you Romulans. Everything is about honor. Well, when you die, you will die very dishonorably. Because of the life you lived, you will spend your afterlife in the very depths of HELL!"  
  
"ENOUGH!" Captain Seirka stepped forward with the team of security officers behind him. "This has gone far enough to be handled on my ship. Guards take him out of there and get him off my ship. As for the ambassador, Riven, you can follow him."  
  
The guards turned off the force field holding Karatek in his cell and, with disruptors ready, lead him off the ship and into a small prisoner transport vessel. The vessel left dock, and flew down towards Romulus' surface. Karatek was a prisoner of the Romulans, and there was nothing he could do about it, yet.  
  
*****  
  
"Captain on the bridge!" Lt. Yitz announced as the turbo lifts opened and Captain Bowlin stepped out onto the golden carpet.  
  
"As you were everyone." Sara preceded down the ramp to the lower level and the captain's, Karatek's, chair. "Good to see you again, Commander."  
  
"Good to see you too, Captain. And, don't worry, my feelings will not get in the way of the mission."  
  
"Perfectly understandable, number one."  
  
Smiling, "you still use that term. I guess everyone does, now. Captain Picard was really a trend setter."  
  
"Right he was." Sara said, returning Kristin's smile. "Helm, take her out. Aim for the Romulan Neutral Zone boarder. Warp eleven point three."  
  
"Aye, sir, I mean, ma'am."  
  
"It's alright, Mr. Miller. I miss him too."  
  
"Sir," it was Mr. Coal at scans. "I'm picking up two other ships heading toward us."  
  
"They're hailing us, captain." Lt. Turk spoke up quickly.  
  
"On screen," Sara said calmly sitting down.  
  
"Greetings, Karat-, you're not Captain Karatek."  
  
"No, I'm not, and you are?"  
  
"Pardon me, ma'am. I am Captain Scott Conner of the USS Cherokee. I wanted to come by and see Karatek and his new ship. We're old friends you know."  
  
"Yes, I am aware of that. The good Captain was captured by the Romulans and we are on our way to rescue Karatek." At every mention of his name, a wave of heat went through Sara's blood. She could not resist him any longer. The Admiral had to of known this that is why he allowed Kristin to join them on this mission. "So, if you don't mind, Captain, we must be off."  
  
"Right, sorry about the mix up. If you are in need of assistance, please tell us. We are actually on our way to a small planet near the Romulan border. The Washington here is docking at the Star base."  
  
"I'm glad to have your assistance, Captain. But if you don't have a cloaking device, I'm afraid that you can't really help us."  
  
"Understood, Captain. Conner out."  
  
"Karatek must really be a popular guy."  
  
"If he has the Cherokee Captain looking for him, he must be." Captain Scott Conner had been in command of the Cherokee for quite sometime. He had earned himself quite a reputation from all the battles he had won against the Klingons, Romulans, Cardassians, and even the Borg. Of course, he didn't really win against the Borg; he actually survived a run-in with them. A fate most ships never had. Captain Conner was also one of the captains Karatek tried to model. Conner commanded the USS Cherokee, a galaxy-class starship that had never been replaced by a Cherokee-B, C, or D. This was the original and he didn't want to give that up.  
  
"Ok, now that that's out of our way, Mr. Miller, set a course for the Romulan border. Warp eleven. Mr. Yitz, how much power can we feed to that cloaking device?"  
  
"Only enough to be cloaked for six hours. After that, we're dead in Romulan space, literally."  
  
"Well, that serves to be a problem. Try to boost the power some how. It would be nice to get in and out fully cloaked."  
  
"Aye, sir."  
  
*****  
  
"Get in there, criminal!" The Romulan guard said, shoving Karatek into the small room that was already occupied by another creature. After the guard left the other creature, with is face hidden in the shadows, spoke.  
  
"Who are you and why are you on Romulus?"  
  
"I am Captain Karatek Curranstien of the USS Celestial, United Federation of Planets. Who are you?"  
  
"I don't have a title that long, but, indeed, I do have a name."  
  
"Well, what is it?"  
  
"I am Captain Tharshik of the Vulcan Science ship Zoloth." The man said stepping out into the light. "I was brought here when my ship was attacked by a Romulan war bird. Not many survived, but we are now either prisoners or slaves to the Romulan Empire."  
  
"Hasn't the Vulcans tried to come and rescue you?"  
  
"They have indeed tried, but none have succeeded. One of the ships was used to test out their new biological weapon."  
  
"Parasite."  
  
"Ah, you've heard of it. The ship and its crew had no chance. The weapon practically ate them alive. It was a harsh thing to stomach, even for a Vulcan."  
  
"I see. So, have you found anyway out of here?"  
  
"We have found many ways to get out of the prison block and even the city, but we have no ship to carry us off."  
  
"Well, ten to one, my ship and crew are en route to Romulus to get me out. If we could use one of your tactics to escape, all we have to do is stay alive enough to have them rescue us. Then, were home free."  
  
"What about the Piccalo and the 'parasite?' We just can't let the Romulans keep that kind of technology."  
  
"I thought you were Vulcan. You sure don't act like one. If we were going to keep the Romulans from building another 'parasite,' then we would have to steal the plans, kill everyone who knows about it, and probably single handedly destroy the Empire. Does that sound like something you want to do?"  
  
"Not really, no."  
  
"Good then just get us out of here, and I'll take care of the rest."  
  
*****  
  
"Course plotted for Risa, Ambassador." The helmsman on the Piccalo spoke without turning to see his new commanding officer. Ambassador Riven had taken control of the ship when he told the Praetor that Captain Seirka had defied orders and tried to kill Karatek. Seirka was publicly executed as a traitor and his ship was given to Riven.  
  
"Excellent job, helm." Ambassador Riven stood and took a few steps forward. "Bridge to engineering. I want full power to the 'Parasite' once we arrive at Risa. We will show the Federation just what the Romulans are capable of."  
  
"Sir, I'm picking up another ship in the sector. Its Federation origin."  
  
"On screen." The front view screen flickered and the USS Cherokee appeared before them. "What? Why is Conner here? I thought he was supposed to be back at our border doing patrol or something like that."  
  
"They're hailing us, sir."  
  
"On screen!"  
  
"This is Captain Scott Conner of the USS Cherokee. You are in Federation space without consent, identify yourself and hold position."  
  
"This is Ambassador Riven Curranstien of the Romulan Star Empire, and of the Romulan war bird Piccalo. We are well aware of the fact we are in Federation space. And we will not hold our position. Riven out. Cloak us, hurry."  
  
*****  
  
"Sir, they're cloaking!"  
  
"Find them. Keep a trace on them. I want to know where they go!"  
  
"Aye, sir. I'm.not reading them at all, sir. Wait, scans pick up that they are heading back towards Romulus."  
  
"Well, just to be sure, let's play a little cat and mouse. Orbit Risa. And keep scanning for them. Communications, send word back to Starfleet of what's going on."  
  
"Aye, sir."  
  
"Now, Ambassador, what do you plan to do next?"  
  
*****  
  
"Wait," Karatek said to Tharshik. "How do you know that there are no guards out there? You were indeed wrong about the guards around our cell."  
  
"Well," the Vulcan turned to the Captain, "I have been here a lot longer than you, correct? Yes, I am correct. I know for a fact that there are absolutely no guards up ahead of us. This is the working station they make the prisoners go every morning. After all prisoners are back in their cells, they do one final check of the grounds and then they all leave. And in five point three seconds, there will be a very slim chance in anyone being in there."  
  
"Well," Karatek said after waiting a while, "our time is up. Let's go."  
  
"Very well." Tharshik lead the Federation Captain our across the concrete field that was the working station. He took them to the other side where there was a small-bared hole in the wall. "This is our way out."  
  
"Are you kidding?" Karatek almost shouted. "Do you expect us to break through that? If the Romulans know its here, do you know how much strength is in those bars?"  
  
"Yes, and the Romulans do know its here. They just think there is no prisoner who would be foolish enough to try and escape through here. That's why we are going to succeed."  
  
"Ok, how do you expect us to get this thing open?"  
  
"Like this." The Vulcan grabbed a hold of the two outer bars and yanked the entire piece of metal out of the side of the wall. "After you."  
  
"Ok." Karatek was astonished by how powerful this Vulcan really was. He slid through the hole and fell down on to a dirt mound covered with weeds and no doubt poisonous plants. Tharshik was close behind him, almost falling right on top of the Captain. "Now what?"  
  
"We run!" Sirens blared to life from the prison compound as Karatek and Tharshik sprinted out towards the wilderness of Romulus.  
  
*****  
  
"Engineering, do we have full power to the cloaking device yet?" Captain Bowlin spoke into her intercom.  
  
"Aye, sir."  
  
"Good. Cloak the ship and take us in towards Romulus. Hopefully, they're not prepared to detect us. Ease her in, Helm."  
  
"Aye, sir." The Celestial slowly cloaked and crept past the border of the Neutral Zone. After quite a while, the Celestial went into orbit around Romulus.  
  
"Captain Bowlin," Lieutenant Scott Turk spoke out breaking the silence. "I'm getting a small signal from the surface. It's of Federation origin. It has to be the Captain."  
  
"Where is it coming from?" Sara rose from her chair and walked toward the screen. "Where ever it's coming from, Mr. Miller, move us into position to beam it up."  
  
"Sir!" Ensign Mike Coal spoke up. "I have identified the person who is sending the transmission. It's Captain Karatek!"  
  
"Excellent job. Transporter room, beam up the captain!"  
  
"Sir, there's more to the message." Sara moved over to Lt. Turk. "He's saying he wants the Vulcan to beam up along with him."  
  
"Make it so engineering!"  
  
"Aye, sir!"  
  
"See? I told you I could get us out of here." Karatek turned to his partner in escape. "You got us out of the prison, I'm getting us off the planet. It's a great deal!"  
  
"Good. I can't wait till I can get back to Starfleet."  
  
"Wait, didn't you say that you were aboard a Vulcan Science ship, not a Federation one?"  
  
"Well, um."  
  
"Celestial, beam me up, now!" Karatek slowly faded away into blue light, and left the Vulcan standing there.  
  
"You, Vulcan!" A shout rang out from behind Tharshik. "Oh! Captain Tharshik. I didn't know that you were out here! Where's the Federation Romulan?"  
  
"Its too late, now. He must have found out what we were up to. Let's get back to the Praetor and tell the Piccalo to attack Risa immediately."  
  
*****  
  
"Sir!" Sara stood up and moved to the left side of the Captain's chair as Captain Karatek waltzed in and took his respective spot.  
  
"Did you listen to what they were saying?"  
  
"Yes, Captain." Lt. Turk turned to look at the captain. A light seemed to glow on his face at the sight of his captain, safe and sound. "The Piccalo is planning an attack on Risa."  
  
"Mr. Miller, get us there, now! By the way, Sara, what happened to my old first officer?" Karatek said staring lovingly at his wife sitting in the First Officer chair.  
  
"Well, Karatek," Sara said, choosing her words carefully. "He supposedly had a nervous break down and was transferred to the USS Gateway."  
  
"Well, I guess we can't keep all of our officers." Karatek turned his attention to the matter at hand. "Mr. Miller, how much time before we reach Risa?"  
  
"Approximately forty-five minutes, sir."  
  
"Mr. Coal, anything having to do with the Romulan war birds engaging us?"  
  
"Nothing yet, sir. There are two war birds ahead of us."  
  
"Be prepared for anything, Mr. Tuj. Get full power to the weapons, shields, and whatever you used to get you people in here without being detected."  
  
"A cloaking device, sir." Kristin spoke up, finally.  
  
Well, Karatek thought, raising an eyebrow, at least my wife calls me by my respectful status. Unlike some.  
  
"Where are they, scans?" Captain Scott Conner sat intensely in his command chair. "I want to know if they're there!"  
  
"Sir, there still is no trace of them out there. I've scanned every way I know how."  
  
"Keep orbiting the planet then. I'll be in my ready room. Inform me on any updates."  
  
*****  
  
"Why aren't you leaving, Captain?" Riven spoke out loud to himself. The Piccalo sat right outside of Risa's orbit field, armed and ready for battle. They were ready, but Riven had specific instructions not to engage any Federation ship unless otherwise instructed to.  
  
"Sir, we're getting a transmission from Romulus."  
  
"On screen."  
  
"Ambassador Riven. This is Zartoius of the Romulan Council. Karatek Curranstien has escaped his prison cell. We have reason to believe that he is on his way to Risa to run into you. If he arrives, engage him and launch the Parasite on Risa."  
  
"What about the Federation ship already here?"  
  
"Destroy it and proceed as planned."  
  
"With pleasure, Zartoius. Riven out. You heard the Council member, attack the Cherokee!"  
  
*****  
  
"Sir! The Romulan ship is decloaking right behind us!"  
  
"On my way!" It didn't take Scott long to enter the room and take his place in his captain chair. "Report!"  
  
"It just appeared, sir. They're firing disruptors!"  
  
"Brace for impact." His words were drowned out by the impact of the disruptors on the hull and the alarms sounding. "Return fire!"  
  
"Weapons off-line."  
  
"Get them back on. In the mean time, move us away from that damn thing."  
  
*****  
  
"Sir, we have reached Risa. Scans show that the Piccalo is engaging the Cherokee." Ensign Coal made his report brisk and to the point.  
  
"Can this thing fire while cloaked?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Do it, Mr. Tuj. Fire two photons at the aft of their ship."  
  
"Aye, sir." Two glowing lights shot out of the Celestial and collided with Piccalo. The Romulan vessel immediately cloaked. Yet, the damage was done. A huge explosion occurred in the back of the ship.  
  
"Target that explosion and fire! Transporter room, get Ambassador Riven off that ship, now!"  
  
"Yes, sir, energizing. We have him, sir."  
  
"Excellent. Mr. Tuj, fire at will."  
  
*****  
  
"Sir, the Romulan ship is recloaking."  
  
"Target that explosion and fire!" Phasers lit up the sky as they plowed through space colliding with the other ship. In a huge fire ball the Piccalo was gone.  
  
"We're being hailed, sir."  
  
"On screen."  
  
"This is Captain Karatek Curranstien of the USS Celestial. Excellent job, Captain. You definitely saved the inhabitants of Risa."  
  
"No, sir. You were the one who really saved them. By informing Starfleet of what was happening."  
  
"No need to thank me for that. Anyway, weren't you supposed to be surveying a small planet near the Romulan Neutral Zone?"  
  
"Yes, sir. But we got word from some subspace transmission that a war bird would be attacking Risa, so we followed up on the tip. It proved to be most helpful."  
  
"Good, well. I have to take these ladies back to their proper ships. I will meet up with you at Star base 36. Karatek out."  
  
*****  
  
"Commander Samuel Eubank, reporting for duty, sir!"  
  
"Glad to have you aboard, Mr. Eubank." Karatek said motioning that the new first officers have a seat at his right side. His wife, Kristin, had gone back to Deep Space Seven and Captain Sara Bowlin was currently in command of the USS Angle-C. "Mr. Miller, set a heading for Vulcan. We have been ordered to retrieve Ambassador Crystal Yarslov and transport her to Talarius III. Engage."  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
